


A peaceful feeling

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Commander Lilith DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Tina's nowhere to be found. Brick looks for her.





	A peaceful feeling

**Author's Note:**

> God the new DLC put me in such a Mordick mood!  
> They're canon sorry I don't make the rules
> 
> You can also find my @vault_emblem on twitter and @bi-naesala on tumblr

It’s been awfully quiet, and given that Tina’s supposed to be around, that isn’t a good sign at all.

Brick didn’t think he’d ever get to live this moment, but what’s most surprising is that it’s not relief what he’s feeling: he’s worried. Yes, weirdly enough, Brick is worried.

He never did much of that, even with his Vault Hunter companions: they’re all strong and they can take care of themselves. The only time he was more preoccupied was when Mordy had lost Bloodwing.

That of course doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care about his friends, but he doesn’t tend to worry too much.

Tina… Tina is just a kid – although a very dangerous one.

This is something that has been happening more and more often recently.

Tina is approaching that particularly difficult phase of growing up that everyone has to go through; that might be the cause of such behaviour – and of course, Roland’s death. They knew already that what happened was affecting her more than she lets on.

He wonders what passes through her head during these moments – nothing good probably.

It’s easier to deal with her when she’s in her typical babbly mood, when she’s this silent… it’s hard.

That’s why Brick’s looking for her: he might help her cheer up. They could go blow up some skags or some bandits; she would be happy about that.

And yet he can’t manage to find her anywhere in this new camp, and ok that Brick’s not that familiar with the new location, but after the hundredth time he calls for her, one would expect Tina to respond. Did she go somewhere?

It wouldn’t be the first time she does that; lately it has become a habit of hers, but if that’s really the case they absolutely need to find her.

Call him overprotective, but Tina’s still just a kid and something bad could happen to her. Can you imagine? She gets hurt while they don’t have any clue about where she is.

At this point he should just ask Mordecai; maybe with Talon they might be able to track her before she gets hurt.

He’s usually in the upper floor – “floor” – with the other weird guy – he has no idea how Mordy can endure him, but Talon has decided to have his nest there so there really isn’t much he can do about it, he needs to be close to him after all – and so Brick begins to run up the stairs to reach him.

Once he’s close enough, he begins to call for Mordecai:

\- Hey, Mordy! Do you know where Tina is… -.

_There she is_.

Brick can’t believe what he’s seeing, but no his eyes aren’t deceiving him: not only Tina’s asleep – something he doesn’t think he ever witnessed – but she’s so… _cute_ , all curled up in a ball, leaning against Mordecai who’s keeping an arm around her shoulders in a pretty protective manner.

He’s still wearing his goggles, but by the way he’s slouching, with his head low, it’s obvious that he’s asleep as well.

And now Brick can’t help but to feel like a fool for having wasted so much time worrying and looking for Tina.

She was safe from the start. Well, that’s good in the end.

There’s a happy feeling making its way inside of Brick. It’s kinda similar to what he feels after he looks at all the massacres he causes – and yet a bit different. It’s a sense of peace, accomplishment, but instead of making him want to punch more things, it makes him want to savour the moment.

He’s smiling as he steps towards them, careful not to make too much noise – though looking at them it seems unlikely they would’ve woken up with that.

He settles himself on the other side of Tina and, like Mordy is doing, he drapes one arm around both of the others – nothing particularly hard given how big he is compared to them – keeping them close.

If they want to rest, that’s fine; Brick will watch over them.

Is this what family feels like? Brick doesn’t know. If it isn’t, then it definitely gets pretty close, though.

Well, it doesn’t matter either way: Bricks likes it; it feels good, so who cares if this is how he’s supposed to feel or not. As long as he has Mordy by his side he’s happy, and now they also have Tina to take care of; they’ll do it for Roland – it’s what he would’ve wanted.

Maybe it’s because of the peaceful atmosphere around them – something rare to get these days – or maybe it’s because of how warm Tina and Mordy’s bodies are, but Brick is growing more and more drowsy.

Eventually, he can’t even keep his eyes open anymore, and slowly he slips into a peaceful sleep, a content smile on his face.

Yes, he’s really happy.


End file.
